Lifestyle Suggestions
This page will hold any lifestyle/living/quality of life suggestions. Locomotion Suggested by Caeden117#0117 If locomotion isnt done yet (it probably is but i'll just throw this out here anyways), try looking into nimSony's Hybrid Presence system for VR locomotion, maybe see if you cant implement that once nimSony releases it. Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: for players who want first-person, have the option to move around in first-person view, and for those who want third-person, the same for their view. Have short-ranged teleportation be a learnable spell, with basic balancing in place to prevent abuse or misuse, but not "creative use". Player Housing Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: Pllayer housing, with customizable interior furnishings, wallpaper, flooring, ambient music, lighting, etc. NO CASH SHOP ITEMS for most furnishings. Suggested by Anago Gōrudo#0880 Player homes where you craft food items and talk with friends. Most likely in a housing area with other homes like a town or corner of a city. A place where you can change gear and items or trade. Having a home adds to the feeling of accomplishment after a long day of playing and going very far making it back home gives you a sigh of relief. You can’t craft unlearned items at home and you can only learn food or weapons crafting from the towns cook/blacksmith respectfully. It can only be common, uncommon, and rare items. In order to raise the rarity you have to take it back to the cook/ blacksmith and they will upgrade it higher. This stops players from being hermits and staying inside all the time. Suggested by Anago Gōrudo#0880 Option to share house with up to 1-3 players based on house size. This adds to the family name aspect allowing player to say things like “oh your looking for the Yamanaka family they live (town/street) hopefully you catch them before they’re gone I think what black desert onlime does for player housing is a fine option. You buy a physical location in the world that you like/find aesthetically pleasing, and then when you choose to walk in, it loads your personal version/instance of the inside of the house. That way many players can own the same property in a physical location, the way black desert did it there was no loading screen required to do so either. & if people wanted to see your version of the home they could choose to go into that one. [110] Swimming Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: Interactive Swimming/Diving - instead of simply pushing a button or thumbstick, have the player do swimming motions with their controllers to swim or dive. Options available for disabled players and those without handheld tracked controllers. Racing Circuits Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: official areas near larger cities where players can race, mounted or on foot, with or without obstacles. Audience betting allowed, rules can be set and agreed upon, and leaderboards seen, with trophies and cosmetics and titles for winners. Races can be either first person (preferred, for me) or third person to prevent nausea and motion sickness. Themed Locations Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: have certain parts of the world have different themes, such as medieval fantasy, East Asian fantasy, steampunk, cyberpunk, etc, with appropriately themed cosmetics and NPCs for each. Simple in-game reason could be the devolution of society and loss of technical knowledge, or the personal choice of the local rulers. Non-Cyberpunk Themed Areas Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: With the Themed Area suggestion, have parts of the world explicitly NOT futuristic/cyberpunk, and more magical/mystical a la Ghibli, like Mononoke Hime or Spirited Away, with associated themed clothing, architecture, weapons, and items. Actual potion bottles you imbibe from, kimono, actual katana, toori gates, traditional shrines, wooden staves, gourd-shaped drinking bottles, unaugmented sakura, and so on. Very naturalistic and almost medieval, if not completely so. Or other, western-medieval areas, or steampunk areas. A diversity of themes and cultures across the world. Weather/Environment Time and Seasons - have in-game seasons and day/night cycles, with appropriate environmental changes, such as reddened leaves in the autumn, flowers in the spring, snow in the winter, etc. -Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983 Weather seasons; Summer Winter Autumn Fall Spring. These affect character well being by being too hot or too cold. These seasons change every once in a while. Heavier clothes for cold, breathable clothes for summer. -Suggested by blank#7391 Weather Types that can affect resource nodes and rare enemy types. Rainy day =rain monster or water type resource. Snow=snow monster/resources. Etc. [87] Weather that effects the player directly. Rain in some areas (possibly in realistic travel patterns) that lowers visibility and hit chance rolls. More dangerous weather in more dangerous areas, such as sandstorms or radiation storms in extremely desolate areas. Survival elements with some requirement for specific clothing or a food/drink buff to deal with heat/cold. [88] Make spells like fire give warm and heat u in extreme cold areas or ice spells can help ur character not catch on fire or just help them cool down a little. Another thing could be wearing bigger fur clothes in snow areas and vice versa in much hotter areas. [90] Inventory Weight Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: Inventory Weight - in a normal inventory, both items in inventory and equipped items have mass that's added onto the base weight of the player, which might be racial. Depending on strength, this weight can add a slowness debuff to travel speed, and disable some speed-dependent abilities like Dash or Shadow Step, and weight-dependent abilities like Wall Climb. Item weight can be mitigated by somewhat expensive Magic Bags / Bags of Holding and a Vault Portal spell, or by bringing an inventory pet like a Living Chest, or a mount with inventory like Saddlebags. PVP / PVE Suggested by J_#1940: ensure that PvP and PvE are kept separate and do not imbalance each other. example; when you nerf a spell or move because they were 'too overpowered in PvP' and it ends up making them uncompetitive in PvE because of it. Keep it separate! Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: players flagged pvp cannot shift to pve mid-combat with another player. Suggested by Yuuki#0802 There should not be a PVP / PVE switch. If the game should truly mimic an anime VR MMORPG, there should only be safe zones. Towns and cities are safe. As well as beginner quest grounds. However, after that, PVP is allowed anywhere. Encourages group play. To keep balanced, if you're traveling via vehicle or in the middle of fighting mobs/boss/etc, you can't be attacked. This also encourages reds to think about their strategy when trying to take on green players (ex. Gets bounty, asks questions like: Is this person in a guild, do they travel with guild mates most of the time, do they own a vehicle and how fast is it/will I need a similar vehicle to keep up with their speed while traveling, etc.) Suggested by Ranger Blayke#4268 if there ever is world PVP, there should be a way to keep all classes perfectly balanced as all things should be Suggested by anonymous Keep PvP and PvE players separate, or at least have a VERY noticeable icon to showcase which of the two a player is. To chase someone around for an unknown amount of time just to figure out that they’ve been set to PvE and trolling you would be immensely annoying and wasteful. Deul system for safe zone pvp [104] Surrender System PvP Surrender Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: ability to surrender and accept surrender rather than death as a result of defeat in PvP, with the loser forfeiting items or currency depending on the situation. This allows players to continue playing despite unlucky hits or encounters, and prevents the frustration of large xp, level, currency, and possible item loss that usually results from death, unless the winner is feeling particularly vindictive. Forcing a player to surrender in PvP deals no karma penalty if the one forcing the surrender was attacked first, and only relatively small karma penalties if the attacker forces surrender. If the loser rejects the offer to surrender, then killing him will also deal much less karma penalties, as he rejected the chance for mercy. An attacker deciding to give no quarter (kill the other player), on the other hand, now nets a much bigger hit to karma due to the attacker obviously not caring to even give the option of surrender. A defendant giving no quarter, on the other hand, will receive Karma changes depending on the Karma level of the attacker, and the level/item disparity, especially since they could easily argue that they were merely defending themselves. PvE/NPC Surrender Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: ability to surrender and accept surrender rather than death as a result of victory or defeat in PvE versus NPCs, with the loser forfeiting currency (in the case of players) or items/currency (in the case of NPCs) depending on the situation. This allows players the option to continue playing despite unlucky hits or encounters with high-level humanoid mobs, avoiding the frustrations of death like level, xp, and currency loss. After surrender to a humanoid mob, the mob becomes neutral rather than hostile until the next encounter. The option to reject surrender exists, if the player doesn't care and just wants to respawn in a Safe Zone. On the flip side, this allows players to receive undamaged gear and items from humanoid mobs and NPCs, and possibly special cosmetics which would otherwise be destroyed on NPC death. The mob or NPC could also remember encounters with the player involving surrender, with some sort of reputation system. If mobs usually despawn and spawn, random chance that the player encounters the same mob they encountered earlier if they allowed the mob to surrender, zero chance of re-encountering the mob if they just killed them. Neutral Karma Surrenders Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: if the attacker allows surrender and chooses to not take anything at all from the loser, no karma is lost. They just proved a point, without really setting back the loser in any way. Parlay Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: If for some reason a player engaged in, or about to be engaged in PvP wants to talk things out, a Parlay option on a very long cooldown. Parlays can be offered multiple times with no cooldown, and rejected with no karma penalties each time. Parlays do not affect karma if conducted and completed. During Parlay, only the players currently engaged in PvP against one another (or tagged players and the player doing the tagging) are affected. Third parties unaffiliated with either side can break Parlay at any time. Between groups, messengers under a white flag of truce can Parlay, and that messenger cannot attack or be attacked without very large karma penalties for the duration of Parlay. BREAKING or BETRAYING Parlay is different from merely ENDING Parlay, and involves either side attacking the other, and DOES result in Karma loss (though less loss than attacking the messenger would incur). Parlay is time-constrained, usually only a minute, but can be extended if both sides agree. Parlays can be cancelled or officially ended at any time. When officially ended, the conditions of Parlay will last for a very short duration (seconds) to allow messengers to return to their group. During Parlay, no combat abilities may be used, including buffs, debuffs, teleportation, mounting, and potions other than health and mana. Players cannot use Parlay to escape from a PvP encounter. Parlays may only be used once per PvP encounter. Parlays can transition at any time into an offer to surrender. Special Events Suggested by Anhanga#7763 Allow for moderators / developers to host in-game "special events" where they can setup a treasure hunt or a beefed up mob that needs many people to defeat - and then give ability to hand out prizes. Expanding Cities Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: moderately wealthy players or guilds can purchase predetermined plots of land at the edge of existing cities, pre-zoned for specific purposes like Shops or Housing or Guild Halls to ensure relatively reasonable layouts. Buildings can be either selected from a range of already-made designs or the Custom Architecture suggested above. If already-made, and if applicable (ie, the Theme suggestion is used), the designs are screened to be "appropriate" to the local "theme" to maintain consistency. As cities expand, NPC-run buildings and objects, like Mailboxes or City Guard Shacks or Guild Notaries, automatically spawn, and the Safe Zone expands. Plots far away from the current city are not available for purchase, only those adjacent to the existing city. Custom Styling Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: barbers can create custom hairstyles, screened by moderators for appropriateness. As with other Custom skills, designs can be created for other barbers to recreate the original styling. Custom Tattoos Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: tattoo artist skill. Tattoo artists can create custom tattoos, again screened by moderators for appropriateness. As with other Custom skills, patterns and designs can be created and distributed or sold. Custom Piercings Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: tattoo artists, barbers, or other Styling skilled players can insert custom piercings, screened by moderators for both appropriate shape/size and final placement on the body. The actual piercing can be crafted by smiths, jewelers, carpenters, or other crafters as appropriate to the material. As with other Custom skills, patterns/designs can be created. Marriage Suggested by blank#7391 This can signal the relationship between two players. Role Play wise and possibly real life wise. This would make the two players live together. Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983 marriages would be a special, long-term binding contract between two players, with options to share the same house, same inventory, same last name, etc (not mandatory of course). parties are usually extremely short-term things that are disbanded as soon as the members log off or finish what they wanted to do. Treasure Hunting Suggested by zerosu#8203 treasure hunting with metal detector/shovel. Scattered across the world is buried treasure. Your device would slowly beep until you’re close to the dig point. Dig points would be quick beeps once on dig site. Logging Off Animation Suggested by zerosu#8203 When you log out your character model goes into a sleeping animation preferable into a bed spawn point or in available safe zone areas Cameras Make a camera type deal so we can make icons or profile pictures out of our characters. It would also help promotional wise.Suggested by blank#7391 An In Game Camera For Photos [66] Minimal Collision Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: outside of magical effects like Astral Projection, no clipping or phasing through objects and other players. If you want to get through a crowd, you'll have to shove your way through. Pronounceable Usernames Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: this being a VRMMO, usernames could go through a "pronounceability" filter as well as a standard duplicate and profanity filter, to avoid names like 1334151#$$%!2llwladdadf or xxXX--!!KIrIt0_15_aw3s0m3!!--XXxx. Random-Name Generator Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: in-game random name generator runs first off a list of most popular Japanese names before going to a Japanese kana system, which screens for profanity in both English and Japanese, as well as for duplicates. So if you're stuck on picking a name, you can hit "random name", and the result is both pronounceable and unique. Family Name Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: players with alts can have Family Names, like Tanaka or Yamada, which designate all their alts with familiar names like Tohya or Minori. Their characters would then be named Tanaka Tohya and Tanaka Minori. Same familiar names would then be permitted, but not both same personal and same family names at the same time. You could have a Kirigaya Kirito and a Kirigaya Kazuto, and a Yamada Kirito running around at once, but not two Kirigaya Kiritos. Advanced Friend System Suggested by blank#7391: Advanced friend system with maybe a message, call, and maybe even a friend tracker system. Contract Hiring Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: guilds or individual players can Contract Hire another player or guild for an extended period of time or until a particular job is complete, unique to the Contract Worker. Incentives and penalties can be added, such as a large first payment, or an automatic bounty being added to Contract Workers who renege on/withdraw early from Contracts outside of negotiation with the Contractor. Different payment options would also be available, such as pay per minute, pay per hour, lump sum at fulfillment of contract, half and half, etc. Contractors can, for a large karma hit, renege on a contract, with the possible addition of a bounty penalty being placed on their head. Merchant guilds can hire Mercenary guilds as exclusive bodyguards and escorts, or specific assassins to carry out specialized assassination contracts, paid by the hour and with a substantial lump sum on proof of death. Rival guilds can contract rogues to steal specific items from another guild's merchant convoy, as quietly as possible. A smithing guild can contract individual miners to work by the hour getting them ore, or contract a mining guild for the same. Rejecting a contract has no penalty. Both parties must agree to the contract for it to be binding. Contracts can be amended upon agreement by both parties at any time. Parties unable to attend may designate a representative to accept contracts, propose contracts, and negotiate alteration of contracts in their stead. While on a contract killer missions, contract assassins will receive Bloodstained Trophy upon killing targets, which list the killer and the victim. This can be transferred to other players as proof of killing. Being contracted for an assassination is the equivalent of a special, single-killer bounty, with same karma effects. Pathfinding Suggested by Tetsu Kuro#9213 Pathfinding for quests, friends, etc; shows the fastest path to get to a set point, friend, quest target, or tracked boss/enemy. If not directly built in functionality for each individual player, implemented as a learnable spell or ability that all party members of the casting player can see. Wardrobe Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: Have a Wardrobe, either a part of your interface or something that's confined to a player home, where you can set different cosmetic outfits/sets, such as one set for the winter season, another for classy events, another for pvp, etc Fishing Suggested by ShinyTomb#2045: An interactive and fun fishing system. Players can make their own fishing rods, weights, and hooks, as well as their own fishing line. The type of line and hook used play a part in whether or not they'll catch many fish. Don't forget to make sure your rod is up to the task, or else it might snap. Bait can be crafted out of any food item that would stay on a hook, however effectiveness varies depending on the food used. Fish activity is also affected by the current weather and tides. All of these factors allow players to develop their own strategies when fishing, and can differentiate an average fisherman from a pro. Fishing and boat crafting, for fishers if we add occupations and casuals just looking for some cash [159] Game Nights Suggested by Yuuki#0802 Game nights. Every week, try to do a game night event with games focused around the type of world Zenith is. Could even do it "bingo style" and have rewards for players/teams who win. Be a good way to chill in the game, meet new people, etc Old Tavern Games Chess, checkers, Senet, Nine Men's Morris (or variations there of) etc to play with friends in a tavern while swapping stories. [163] Unique Holidays/Events Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983 Unique Holidays/Events - Unique events, not just rehashes of common game events like Yule or Samhain or Oestara. And not just "Founder's Day" or "Zenith Anniversary" either, but events that make sense in-world, like the founding of the first city after the Apocalypse, the discovery of magic, the first interaction between gods and mortals, etc. Maybe even events from other cultures, especially Japanese ones, given the Anime/Ghibli theme, like Obon or Tanabata. Suggested by Ranger Blayke#4268 Official Community Events. In game, there should be raid battles or party quests that are hosted by either developers, moderators, or a significant member of the community, as a sort of fun community hang out. After the quest/raid is finished, players who join in could hang out at a cafe or other hangout spot in the city. Suggested by Bonelessyeet#6331 This is probably already on the devs minds, but have holiday special events. Christmas raids, content, loot, events, and quests themed around Christmas or other holidays. I almost feel silly suggesting this because it is a standard in most MMORPGs, but these events are incredibly fun and give players a little something new to mess around with. You could even do holiday bosses that give rare items that you can only get during that holiday. And of course the overall aesthetics of player-town hubs will be themed on whatever the current holiday is. These holiday events can even include special player perks like: double xp, double currency earned, double damage to all or specific creatures(I.E. on Thanksgiving, bird-like creatures take double damage?), double items looted, or even have a unique skill that only lasts for the holiday season. This would give the devs content to work and create during “dead periods” that plague a lot of MMORPGs when the current content has been completed. I am sure this is already in the blueprints, but throwing it out there just in case. Idle Animation Suggested by Yuuki#0802 when players put their headsets down and are idle, they should turn into little sheep avatars in game and run around in place frolicking until the player is back. Maybe add a transformation animation for when they go in and out of sheep form Personality Options Suggested by Twotorule#8119 Personality options, mostly for desktop players. Depending on the personality they choose, their character will do more hand motions and similar things that fit their personality. An energetic person will look lively, while a soft-spoken person will have less exaggerated motions. They won't all look the same. Races Have creatures as a race option -Suggested by VirtualVap#0391 '' In town, the characters can switch to a human form with animal ears and tail as a option as well. -Suggested by ''VirtualVap#0391 '' Playable neko race. Everybody loves nekos. :hyperNeko: -Suggested by ''Tetsu Kuro#9213 '' Many different Race options! And they should also come with different buffs. For example: Humans should be like the all around type balanced in strength, speed, etc.. a Neko race should have lots of speed and manuveribility. An elf race would be pros with bows and have better night vision, maybe a race that can shapeshift into animals or people, possibly a race that exells in magic and by picking the mage class you would learn faster. Maybe even a race that are known to befriend and tame animals. I feel adding different races would not only add to more in depth character customization, but also interesting insight into what type of player you want to become, and adding even more lore into the game. ☺️-Suggested by ''Shreder856#5433 '' Playable Kitsunes and komonos also because why stop at nekos -Suggested by ''CrookedToe#2568 '' Multiple races. Cat-people, elves, etc. [73] Wager Placing (Endgame) Suggested by ''zerosu#8203 PvE(Endgame) and PvP(endgame)wager placing. Think your favorite guild will achieve a Zenith first boss kill or PvP season win? Place a bet! If you put in a X amount of currency and your Guild wins, you receive a bonus! Traditional/Mythological Architecture Use mythological/traditional architecture as both part of the lore and actual functional parts of the game - torii shrine Gates like the one shown in the spoiler millisecond reveal can act as barriers between pvp/pve and safe zones by "consecrating" the area as sacred, guardian statues like kitsune and lion dogs and oni come to life as high level mobs to guard areas when approached, burning incense at a shrine altar gives buffs, etc [49] Scribe Job/Letters a scribe job and writable paper so we can create advertisements or messages to each other [74] Headpats Headpat your pets. Get a cute animation. Headpat your mounts for a job well done. [101] Social Interactive Emotes as above, add emotes/dances for social interactivity [102] News System Having a news system, like a radio station or news paper, for the city you're in. For example it could say when someone opens up a new store in that area. Also it being run by the player base. [118] Occupational System An occupational system that allows players to work jobs that other players go to, that have a specified skill tree that raise prices and improve stocks [137] Musical Instruments Allow for a variety of musical instruments to be playable / tunes to be learned. Group jam sessions ingame between quests would be awesome. [141] Food buffs for food [160] Permanent Parties/Clans Aside from having a main guild, have the ability to make permanent parties or clans [168]Category:Suggestions